Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom
by Flowerstar
Summary: After getting attacked from the race, Kirby crashed landed on the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi are now on a adventure to help Kirby to get back home. The long-awaited chapter 4 is up at last!
1. Kirby's at the races&A Letter from Peach

Author's note: This is my first crossover fanfic. If you don't know me, I'm from the Mario section. So, since this is the first one, it might not be the best. I hope you like this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby, Mario or any of the characters from the Kirby and Mario games. They belong to Nintendo. I also don't own Nebula Belt, the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser's Castle and other places in the Mario and Kirby games. I don't own all of the Air Ride Machines as well. I own nothing, really.

* * *

**Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom**

Chapter 1: Kirby's at the races/A Letter from Peach

At Nebula Belt, the Kirby Air Ride Grand Prix started. Kirby is on his Warpstar which is yellow and it is a shape of a star, Green Kirby is riding on a Winged Star which has excellent flight ability, allowing him to glide through the air with ease, King DeDeDe who is riding on his bike and Blue Kirby is riding on his Wagon Star which is bright pink and it has two handles on the sides of the machine. It cannot boost, but it makes up for it with other strengthened attributes. The countdown starts at 3 then it decreases to 2 and finally it went down to 1. When the countdown showed 'GO!', the racers dashed off. Kirby is in the lead with the Green Kirby in second. King DeDeDe is following behind in third and Blue Kirby is in last place. Kirby went through a Copy Chance Wheel panel and got a Wing copy ability. He soared down the track and made a turn. Green Kirby dashed through the Copy Chance Wheel panel and got the Bomb ability. He threw the gigantic bomb and it exploded. When he rushed down the course, King DeDeDe got hit by the blast. Getting really angry, he tried to move quicker through the path. Blue Kirby who is way behind from the other racers, went through a Copy Chance Wheel panel and got a Plasma ability. He raced through the trail and boosted around a hairpin turn. Kirby got a strong lead and was heading towards the goal line until all of a sudden; he got hit by a plasma bomb from behind. He got electrocuted. And a figure rushed past Kirby, hitting him with a hammer. The figure turned out to be King DeDeDe. He hit Kirby the first time, and then the second time. He hit his rival for the final time and hit him really hard. Kirby got sent flying, far away from the course and turned into a star.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Mushroom Kingdom, the sun is shining brightly onto the roof of somebody's house. Obviously, this is the home of two famous plumbers who were called Mario Mario and Luigi Mario who defeated Bowser, the king of the koopas and saved the kingdom. A paratroopa with wings who wore goggles over his eyes and a mailbag which draped across his shoulders, flew down to the mailbox and put a letter in it. The paratroopa is called Parakarry.

"Mail Call!" He yelled.

Parakarry then flew away. The door of the house slowly opened and out emerged a very happy and excited Luigi. He walked down the wooden stairs and went over to the mailbox. He got the letter out of it and went back up the stairs. He opened the door and went inside. He shut the door behind him. Holding the letter in his hand, Luigi called to his brother.

"Hey, Bro! There's a letter for us from Princess Peach!" He shouted.

A man wearing a red sweater with blue overalls ran over to his younger brother. Clearly, this is Mario.

"Should I read this to you? Okay, well it says…" Luigi asked, holding the letter and reading it.

_Dear Mario and Luigi,_

_Please come to the castle. Daisy and I are waiting for you outside at the garden to play a game of tennis. We really want to see your skills if they were improved from the last time we played tennis at Peach Dome. We'll see you both there._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Princess Peach Toadstool_

"Wow! We get to play tennis with them! I bet we can beat them, right bro?"

"Uh-huh!" Mario nodded.

"Well, we better get going!"

The door opened, Luigi followed Mario while he was running in front. They ran to the warp pipe and jumped in. There is a surprise that awaits them at Peach's castle but this is the beginning of one of their greatest adventures.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's note: Sorry that the chapter is too short. But I'll make the chapters longer. This is my first adventure fan fic. If you like the story, review it. If you don't like it, don't review.


	2. Kirby Crash Lands and Heroes Meet

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews:) When I searched to see if there are any Mario/Kirby crossovers, I only seen one. I had this idea to do a crossover for a long time. Tell me when you review if the characters were OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Surferljb**: Are Mario and Kirby are your favorite Nintendo characters? They are my favorite too! Anyway, this is going to be good when I do more chapters.

**Crystal7**: In which Star Wars series did the pod racing is in? The chapter would be kind of long but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

**LightwindST**: I had this idea for a long time. Anyway, I got a little inspired from Kirby Air Ride, this made-up story that I done in year 8 for creative writing at school and some Mario and Kirby games. But I know why there are a few Mario/Kirby fan fics; it's a bit obvious that not everybody likes Kirby and Mario in the Misc. section. I really appreciate the comment about my story, though.

And, here's the chapter for you to enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Kirby Crash Lands and Heroes Meet

Mario and Luigi jumped out of the Warp Pipe and ran past the citizens who were walking around or chatting to others. They ran past the post office and Merlon's house and went up to the blue double door with a yellow star on it. They pushed it and they walked along the path to Peach's castle. The sun is shining on them and butterflies flew past. Sparkling clean water flows out of the fountain.

"It's a nice day today, isn't it bro?" Luigi said.

"Yeah and there's not a sight of trouble happening right now." Mario smiled.

"Um… I think you spoke too soon."

"How come?"

"Because… LOOK!"

Mario looked up when his brother pointed up, at the sky. A distant shining star is heading towards them. The star went down, faster and faster and faster.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The voice screamed.

The star continues to fall down, really speedy. Mario and Luigi quickly ran away when the star was about to crash. It crashed to the ground, which made a massive hole which was between the plumbers and the castle. Mario and his brother coughed while the smoke filled the air. When it cleared, the door of the castle opened and an old toad stepped out, holding his cane.

"Hmm… what was that? I must say, I swear I heard a noise. Master Mario! Master Luigi! The princess is expecting you. Now, please follow me to the—" The old toad replied.

He jumped and was shocked to see a really enormous hole right in front of him.

"GREAT FRIED MUSHROOMS ON A PLATE! What in the Mushroom Kingdom has happened here!"

"I'm not sure, Toadsworth but we better find out." Mario said to him.

The Mario Bros. and Toadsworth walked closer to the colossal hole. They looked down to see a pink puffball and a yellow bright star, which were at the bottom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oooohhhhh… my head…" Kirby moaned, rubbing his head.

He sat up and looked around him.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

He kept on looking around when he noticed that his Warpstar has broken into pieces. The pieces were lying on the ground.

"Oh no! My Warpstar! It's ruined! Now, I'll never get h-h-h-home!" He sobbed. His tears slid down, down to both of his feet.

"Hey! Are you all right down there?" A voice shouted from above.

The pink puffball stopped crying and rubbed his eyes. He looked up to see two humans and a toad gazing at him.

"I'm okay." He said.

"Don't worry, we'll save you!" Mario yelled. He turned to Luigi and Toadsworth. "Luigi, Toadsworth, stay here while I get something."

The red-clad plumber ran towards to the blue double door.

"Mario! Where are you going?" Luigi asked.

Mario stopped running and turned to his brother.

"Going home! What does it look like!" He bellowed.

"Well, hurry back bro!" The green-clad plumber exclaimed.

"I will!"

Mario pushed the double door open and ran through. While he was gone, Luigi stood still, kicking dirt from the ground.

"Master Luigi, I'll inform the princess that you and Master Mario will come very shortly. If you'll excuse me, I must be going." Toadsworth told Luigi.

The old toad walked to the front double door of the castle and pushed it open. He walked through and the door shut behind him. The green-clad plumber is still kicking dirt until he saw his brother ran to him.

"Luigi! I've got the rope! Now, we had to get him out of the hole." Mario says.

He went towards to the hole and let the rope going down to where the puffball was. Mario grabbed hold of the rope while Kirby holds the other end.

"Grab hold of it! It will get you to safety!"

Kirby holds it tight and Mario pulled him up. He used all his might to pull Kirby up but he couldn't.

"I… need… help!" The plumber said, struggling to pull Kirby up.

Luigi quickly ran and went behind his older brother. He grabbed Mario's waist and he began to pull. While Mario was tugging, Kirby slowly went up while holding the rope.

"Okay, on the count of three, 1… 2… 3!"

The Mario Bros. pulled Kirby with all their strength and Kirby was sent flying. He then landed on the ground with a thud while Mario and Luigi fell on the floor.

"Ow! That got to hurt!" Luigi grumbled.

"Well, at least we've got him out." Mario said. "Come on! Let's go to him!"

They sprinted to the pink puffball.

"Um… excuse me, wake up." The red-clad plumber replied.

The puffball slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the plumbers. He tried to get himself up but he didn't. Luigi grabbed Kirby's waist and gently dragged him up.

"What's your name?" Mario asked.

"Kirby." The puffball answered. "What's yours?"

"I'm Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom." The red-clad plumber says.

"My name's Luigi, I'm Mario's younger brother." The other plumber said.

"Nice to meet you!" Kirby said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too!" Mario grinned. "So, where you're from?"

"Popstar."

"What's that!" Mario and Luigi shouted in unison.

"Popstar is my home planet where flowers, trees and rainbows are. The Star Rod rests at the Fountain of Dreams in Dream Land."

"Sounds girlish-like to me!" Mario murmured.

"It may sound girlish for you but it's where I live." Kirby replied.

"Well, if you're from Popstar, what happened?"

"Well, it all started when the racers and I were on our machines at the start line in Nebula Belt. The countdown appeared right in front of us. When it showed 'GO!', we dashed off. I was in the lead while the rest were way behind. I went through loads of Copy Chance Wheel panels to get an ability. The others went through them too to catch up to me. I had a really good lead and I was near the goal line until suddenly I got electrocuted by the plasma bomb and King Dedede rushed past, hitting me with his hammer. He hit me three times and I got hit really far, away from the course. I crashed landed here and now here I am. How am I going to get back home? If I don't get back to the race, I'll get disqualified."

Kirby then bursts into tears. He let his tears stream down onto Mario's shoulder.

"That's terrible!" Mario said, a tear of his own sliding down. "That has got to be the saddest thing that has ever happened to you!"

"Yeah, it is and since my Warpstar is broken, I'll never get back." Kirby said with a depressed face, looking at the sky.

"Don't worry, Luigi and I will get you back home somehow."

Kirby stopped crying and rubbed his eyes to dry them.

"You really mean it!" He exclaimed, happily.

"Sure! Right, Luigi?" Mario smiled.

"That's right, Mario." Luigi said with a grin.

"But what is this place?" Kirby questioned.

"Oh! This place? This is the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario replied. "I've forgotten to tell you about that."

"Oh. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem! Speaking of which, there is one."

"What was it?"

"Well, the princess sent a letter to me and my brother saying that we had to come to her castle to play tennis with her. We are now here but you crashed landed. Now, we had to ask the princess to cancel the tennis match since we had to help you to get back home. But, I wonder if she's going to cancel it or not."

"So, I guess it's a problem, huh?"

"I don't think it is because I bet the princess will cancel the match anyway since she's our friend, isn't bro?" Luigi says.

"I guess so. Anyway, let's go ask the princess." The red-clad plumber said.

"But what about my Warpstar?" Kirby said in a whining tone.

"Okay, we'll fix your Warpstar then we'll ask the princess."

"Yay!"

"But first, Luigi and I have to go back home to get the tools to fix your machine. So, wait here, okay?"

"Okay."

Mario and Luigi ran to the double door and pushed it open. They ran through while Kirby waited for them to return.

To be continued…


	3. Finding Tools & Warpstar Pieces Dilemma

Author's Note: I think I've been neglecting this fic for over 1 month. Sorry about the very extremely long delay. I just abandoned it to do other fics. Anyhoo, did all of you miss me? By the way, there's a songfic that is related to this story so please read and review it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Finding Tools & Warpstar Pieces Dilemma

Mario and Luigi were walking through the bustling Toad Town to their house.

"Why are we heading back to our house?" Luigi asked.

"Because we need to get our plumbing bag." Mario replied.

"Don't you mean 'tool box'?"

"Um… yeah."

"Now, let's hurry back before Kirby run off."

"Okay."

So, the Mario Bros. began to sprint through the town, pushing past everyone in the process. A few people were rubbing their back or any parts of their body and grumbling under their breath. Some people were walking to the shops and some were just walking around or chatting to other residents. They ran past Merlon's House, a Toad house and the post office where one of Mario's old friends, Parakarry works at. They continued dashing past people until they come across the familiar green warp pipe. Mario jumped on the pipe and went down it. Luigi did the same thing as his older brother. Outside the Mario's house, Mario jumped out of the pipe and landed on the dirty, brown ground. Luigi hopped out of it and landed on the floor as well. Mario ran up the wooden stairs with Luigi following behind. They both ran up the stairs and the red-clad plumber opened the dark green door with light green and yellow diamonds which were opposite to each other. He scurried in and Luigi did too.

"Come on, let's look for it!" Mario exclaimed.

"What are we looking for again, bro?" Luigi inquired, looking puzzlingly at his brother and raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Mario sighed, smacking his forehead. "Now, let's-a go!"

"Go where?"

"Whatever."

Mario turned to his younger brother. "You go this way," He said, pointing to the left. "and I'll go that way. Whoever finds the plumbing bag—"

"Tool box." Luigi muttered.

"Tool box first, shouts. You got that, bro?"

"Okey dokey."

"Then let's find it."

"But what do I have to shout?"

"Shout, 'I found it!'"

"I understand now, bro."

"Good, then let's—"

"I know, I know, what you're going to say. Can we find it, now?"

"Sure."

Mario headed to the right and Luigi went the opposite way. Luigi crawled under the wooden, smooth table. It was a tan colour just like the two chairs while Mario was at a desk full of Mario's letters. Some were fan mails, some were from friends or residents of the town and a number of mails were from Bowser and his army. Clearly, they're hate correspondences. They were covering the whole desk. Mario was searching through them; several were dropped on the floor.

"Mamma mia! Where is that stupid plumbing bag?" Mario said, getting frustrated while he was sweating.

Meanwhile, Luigi slowly crawled out of the table and walked over to a comfy, red sofa. He lifted the first cosy cushion which was lying on the right of the sofa and he raised the other one on the left. Unfortunately, there was no sign of their tool box. He gradually walked to the left whereas he drooped his head in disappointment. Suddenly, he heard some muttering which was coming from the basement.

"I don't remember hearing some noise in my basement." Luigi replied to himself with a puzzled face.

He went over to the wooden trap door and ground pounded it. It flipped open and he landed on the floor. To his surprise, he saw his brother reading his diary. Mario looked around the small cellar until he saw Luigi crossing his arms, glaring at him.

"Er… heh, heh, it's not what it looks like." Mario chuckled, embarrassingly while blushing bright red.

"Give me that!" Luigi shouted, snatching the diary off his brother. "You know it's rude to look at people's private stuff!"

"I thought that the plumbing bag would be here. So that's why I'm here."

"Oh really? Then why in the world are you reading my diary for?"

"Er… um…"

"Do you know anything about private space?"

"Uh… no."

"Then stop reading it!"

"All right already! Sheesh! I'll never read it ever again."

"Next time, I'll keep an eye on you."

"Okey dokey!"

"Hey, look! There's the tool box!" Luigi hollered, pointing to the item that they are looking for. It was on a tan coloured, wooden table that is in a shape of a square. It was near the diary.

"But I didn't know that you're jealous of me because I got to ride on a whale."

"Shut up, Mario. By the way, have you read that secret before?"

"Yeah, why did you ask?"

"Because I just wanted to know."

"Anyhow, let's get that tool box!"

"Finally, you said tool box instead of plumbing bag."

"Whatever."

Mario went over to the table and grabbed the tool box. It was small, rugged and plastic. It is constructed out of tough structural foam. Inside it, there are removable trays which provide organizational storage and have a silver, hard solid padlock for security. The colour of the tool box was grey. The lid was in a shape of a rectangle and the whole form of the box is very weird. It has three lines on it. He jumped on the jump pad which is circular and springy. It is yellow and it has a red circle with a large yellow star. The trap door flipped open and he hopped out. Luigi did the similar thing just like his elder brother.

Mario and Luigi ran to the left and headed to the door. The red-clad heroic plumber pushed it open and Luigi followed him. They raced down the timber stairs and quickly bound onto the warp pipe and went down.

* * *

Kirby was pacing back and forth near Peach's castle where the two toad guards were guarding the front double door. He was looking down, feeling very bored.

"What's taking them so long? They should have been back by now." The pink puffball asked himself, getting tremendously worried. "If they don't come back soon, I'll really get disqualified!"

"What's wrong, little guy?" A voice inquired.

"Huh?" Kirby wondered, turning around.

Behind him, he saw two toad guards who were wearing silver, shiny armour and they were holding a long, sharp spear. They were staring at him while their hands were on their hips.

"Oh nothing. I'm just waiting for Mario and Luigi to come back." Kirby replied.

"You seem to be not from this kingdom. Are you an alien from another planet?" asks the second guard.

"No. I'm just a cute, innocent puffball from a distant planet."

"I see. Are the Mario Bros. helping you?"

"Yeah, I just want to go home."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just crash landed here. It's not my fault that I'm here."

"Why would you say that?"

"I thought that you guys would kill me or take me to prison."

"That's absurd! We won't do that to you."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"Why don't you see the princess? I'm sure she'll help you."

"Thanks for the offer but Mario and Luigi are assisting me."

"Oh."

"Shouldn't you fellas be back on your jobs?"

"Oh, sorry. It's been nice seeing you."

"Bye!"

Kirby waved to the two friendly toad guards as they headed back to their posts. Abruptly, he heard the door swung open. He spun around to see two figures walking down the path, towards him. They went closer and closer to where the pink puffball was.

"Hey, Kirby! We're back with the tool box!" A recognizable voice bellowed.

"Mario, Luigi! You're back!" Kirby yelled, jumping up and down on the spot with happiness.

The two figures who turned out to be the Mario Bros. came rushing towards Kirby, incredibly speedily. They ran nearer and nearer to him until they both skidded to a halt.

"So, you guys are ready to fix my Warpstar?" Kirby questioned.

"Okey dokey!" Mario and Luigi said confidently, nodding.

"Should I stay here while you two jump down the hole to repair it?"

"Yeah." Mario responded.

Luigi leaped down and Mario hopped too. Unfortunately, when Luigi landed successfully, Mario crashed onto him and now he's crushing his slim, taller brother.

"Nice landing, Mario." Luigi mumbled, getting a little angry.

"Sorry about that, bro." Mario apologised, sniggering laughably. He gently got off his brother's body and knelt down, holding the tool box.

"Next time, how about you jump off first?"

"All right. Luigi, crouch behind me."

"Why?"

"Because you have to unless you want to mend this."

"Er… nah, you do it."

"Okay. Luigi, you take care of those tools."

"Why?"

"I'm going to ask you which one I need."

"I get it."

"Kirby, what should we do first?" Mario asks, looking at the pink puffball who was above them.

"Um… gather all the pieces of the Warpstar." Kirby answered, thinking to himself by covering his mouth with one hand and gazing up in a weird way.

"Sure! Luigi, grab all the pieces over there and I'll get all of the parts on the right side."

Mario walked to the right side of the hole and Luigi went to the other side. They bend down closer to the floor, collecting the remnants of the Warpstar. It took about 2 hours to find all of them while Kirby was opening his large mouth, sucking air. Loads of little flies were trying to fly away from his lips. Sweat from their foreheads was dropping to the ground, little by little. Bits and pieces of Kirby's transport can be little, large, weird, curvy or round. Finally, the Mario Bros. got all the bits and bobs. They carefully carried them over to where the tool box is and they gently dropped them. Mario and Luigi sat on the ground, breathing heavily and sweating. They wiped their forehead with a clean cloth.

"Do we stick them together?" Luigi inquired.

"I'm not sure."

"So are we, you know we are plumbers not people who fix vehicles!" Mario yelled, standing up and glaring at Kirby.

"Don't be mad at him, he didn't know that we're plumbers." Luigi said, trying to calm him down by rubbing his back kindly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I think we need more help to fix this."

"Yeah I agree with you because we are not experienced with repairing vehicles."

"But who should we ask for assistance?"

"How about Princess Peach?"

"Okay, let's get back up."

Mario grabbed the tool box and he gazed at Kirby, who looked back at him.

"Sorry for shouting at you but can you please get us back up?" Mario inquires, politely.

"Yeah!" Luigi agreed.

"Okay!" Kirby exclaimed contentedly.

He jumped downwards to the floor and he walked behind Mario. He held his chubby waist and he tried to lift him. He continued to clutch him, floating bit by bit upwards. But he kept of sweating too much. They went up and up until he softly let Mario go. Kirby hopped down to get Luigi. He fell down and down, very fast until a 'plop' sound can be heard. He fell flat on his face and he attempted to get himself up. He rushed at the back of Luigi and take hold of his slim waist. He endeavoured to raise him and he successfully did it. He carried on gripping him, floating up and up while flapping his hands like a bird and puffing his cheeks, extremely hard. He at last reached the top and released Luigi.

"Come on gang, let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed excitedly.

Mario ran faster to the double door with a massive yellow star with black dot eyes at the middle. The door is light brown. Kirby and Luigi were following him behind. Their adventure has just begun.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Whoa! This chapter is sure is long:0 I made 3 new friends at my college and I'm getting on in my class very well. My Art teacher is really nice and he helps me. Anyways, one of my pals is called Nicola Kirby. Hey! Doesn't that second name of hers sound familiar? Duh! It reminds us of the tremendously cute puffball, Kirby! Anyhoo, enough of my college life, even though this chappie is 9 pages long, at least it's worth the wait. So review away:)


	4. Plea for Peach and Bowser Strikes!

Author's Note: This time, I left this first crossover for about 2 years… I think. I do apologize for the extremely long hiatus but I haven't had the heart to continue with this story for more than a while. I was busy with other fanfictions and my life, such as college. Finally, I decided to head back to this. Here's the long-awaited fourth chapter.

Disclaimer: It's very obvious that I don't own anything except the story plot and the title of the fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 4: Plea for Peach and Bowser Strikes!

The door of the esteemed, renowned home of Princess Peach creaked wide open as Mario stepped inside, Kirby and Luigi walked behind the red-capped plumber. They stopped and looked up to spot another matching double door from the top of the stairway was slowly moving to the side and Toadsworth came out. He immediately acknowledged the Mario brothers and waved his wooden cane, as an indication of saying hello. The door was shut behind him whilst he gradually descended the flight of steps due to the fact that he's elderly; he held onto his stick as temporary support and went down with it. Once he reached below the flight of staircase, he came towards the threesome and stood before them.

"Ah… Masters Mario and Luigi, Her Highness will be here very shortly. Please wait patiently, hmm? Who is this pink marshmallow?" The old toadstool asked, pointing his walking stick at the pink, podgy body of the puffball when he noticed an unknown being with the famous duo.

"Kirby." The galactic creature smiled, in a friendly and adorable manner.

"What an intriguing, celestial character you have here lads. It's very rare to see one of these in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"He isn't from this kingdom, Toadsworth. Kirby's from way above, beyond the clouds. More like outer space somewhere in the cosmos, I don't know where exactly he's from though." The red-clad hero explained, reasonably.

"Big bro's right, Kirby told us that he's from a distant planet that is unlike here. Right now, we need to have a chat with the princess about cancelling the tennis match against her and Daisy. Besides, we have to find a way to get our new friend home." The green-clothed underdog added, putting a gloved hand on his elder sibling's shoulder and nodded with agreement.

"Hi Mario! Hello Luigi!" A familiar female voice exclaimed.

The Mushroom Kingdom heroes, the aged toad and the cute extraterrestrial quickly glanced above the set of steps to see two princesses running down to the four on their high-heels, they were grabbing onto their dress using both of their dainty, white gloved hands to make sure that they don't fall on the way to the foursome. Mario, Luigi and Toadsworth knew them as Princess Peach and Princess Daisy.

However, Kirby doesn't know them because he's so new to their world. The plumbers briefly waved and the elderly mushroom simply bowed, he used his timber bamboo and waved it to give them a gesture of a friendly greeting. The pair of royal ladies sprinted to the group of four and halted at where the quartet was.

"Hey, boys! What's up?" Daisy asked in her usual tomboyish voice in cheerfully and sassy way.

"H-H-Hi… D-D-Daisy." The green-clad sidekick stuttered, in a low tone. He was at a loss of words as he stood there like a motionless statue, teeth gritting, breathing heavily and literally shaking in his blue overalls.

Mario removed his cap and clutched it in his gloves in front of his waist as a way of being a gentleman just as he grinned, apologetically. "Please excuse my brother, he's really shy and he's very uncomfortable whenever he's close to you. Basically, he's nervous around girls such as you… Daisy."

"Don't worry, I just like him the way he is. That's one of the reasons why I like him as a friend." The brunette-haired woman beamed.

Peach knelt down to Kirby's level as soon as he saw him next to her moustachioed chums and gently picked him up. She embraced him and the puffball squealed with delight. He returned the cuddle and they let go of themselves after a moment of tenderness. She looked deeply into the Pop Star saviour and he stared into hers, it was a few minutes of affection and kindliness.

"Aww… you're irresistibly cute and loveable! I truly couldn't take my eyes of you because you look like a cutie from heaven! Do you have a name?" The pink princess enquired. She was fascinated by the adorable appearance and wanted to know more about the Dream Land protector.

"Kirby! Kirby! Kirr-bee!" The 8-inch high defender answered, joyfully. He was swaying his small arms from side to side, giggling extremely childlike like an innocent newborn baby.

Princess Peach Toadstool joined in the laughter for a couple of extra seconds and softly touched his head teasingly.

"What are you from?" She questioned.

"Pop Star." The blue-eyed strange being replied, with a titter that came from deep within him.

"Oh! Do you mean the singing kind of pop star?"

Kirby shook his head as an answer, knowing what she said was incorrect.

"He meant the planet, it's very far away from here princess. It's most likely somewhere in the galaxy." The moustachioed plumber mentioned.

She took a fleeting look at her friend and then back at the galactic new arrival. "Is this true?"

The stellar unfamiliar character nodded as a response. Mario put his trademark red cap on his head and he abruptly cleared his throat, notifying the twosome that he wished to speak. They gawped at him, ready to pay attention.

The Italian protagonist pulled the collar of his red sweatshirt and gulped uneasily, he wasn't happy with giving her an explanation of the dire situation. "Princess… um… I don't know how to say this but… you have to cancel your tennis match."

"Why, Mario?" The monarch queried with a disappointed face, she was looking forward to playing a game with her plumber pals and was on the brink of crying but she had to stay strong.

"There is a circumstance that occurred, it's a long story but I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Please Mario, I need to know what exactly happened. I can handle a little tale about an affair."

"To be honest, I think Kirby knows the story better than Luigi and I. He experienced it, not us. My brother and I found him at the bottom of a deep hole near your castle, along with his spacecraft. Luckily, he was all right from the crash-landing and we dragged him out to safety using a rope from my house. He even told us how he got here in the first place."

All eyes were turned to Kirby, eager to hear the story from his perspective. His tiny oval-shaped cheeks went from his normal colour to red because he was blushing from being stared at by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Toadsworth. He remained immobile, speechless and getting uneasy.

"Go on, Master Kirby. I'd like you to enlighten us with your personal account, if you please." The mushroom elder beamed, egging the ball-shaped living thing on.

"It all began when the racers and I were on our Air Ride machines at the start and finish line in Nebula Belt. The countdown appeared in front of us, when it showed 'Go'… we're off! I was in the pole position while the rest of them were behind me. I sped past lots of Copy Chance Wheel panels to obtain an ability. I was way in front of everyone else and I was about to cross the line when all of a sudden, a plasma bomb electrocuted me and King Dedede dashed past. He strikes me with his mallet and hit me three times, which sent me flying really far away from the course. I crash-landed here in the Mushroom Kingdom and now here I am, chatting with you guys. How am I going to get back home? If I don't come back to the Grand Prix, I might get disqualified!" The resident of Pop Star explicate, telling his own account in his point of view.

Kirby yet again was bawling his eyes out; his tears were streaming down his cheeks and body. The water slide down to his red egg-shaped feet.

"Oh my goodness, that is the saddest story that I've ever heard!" The blonde-haired ruler shouted, a tear of her own falling downwards. She cleaned it away using her long glove. "Now I understand completely, no wonder Mario wants to stop the tennis competition!"

The Warp Star-riding fellow fixed his eyes on the ground with a miserable face; he was in utter sorrow and lost in despair. "What am I going to do? My Warp Star is broken to pieces! Without it, I'll never get back. Mario and Luigi already tried fixing my spaceship but they couldn't do it."

The tall, lanky sidekick put a finger under his chin and pondered carefully to himself. "Exactly, who should we ask for help?"

"I suggest that we have to travel all over the kingdom, finding someone who can repair his star-shaped aircraft. We can get assistance from my old and recent partners that I've been on adventures with. With their help, we can send Kirby back to space in no time." The plucky man stated, his expression is extremely determined and willing to aid anyone in trouble.

Hearing this, Kirby wiped his tears using his miniature arms and a smile was spread across his face. Perhaps he hasn't lost all hope after all.

"In case Bowser is in our way of starting our quest and is intending on kidnapping you princess," The heroic redeemer announced, he turned his attention to Peach the moment he mentioned her. "I've got a sneaky foolproof plan and hopefully he'll get fooled."

Daisy instantly raised her hand in the air, needing to tell her question to the gang. "Yo, Mario! I've got one question, how are you planning to trick Bowser?"

The overall-wearing guy adjusted his red cap in a confident way and smirked. "That's simple Daisy, Luigi will be wearing one of the princess's pink dresses and disguise as Peach."

"That's a great idea, big bro!" Luigi hollered, enthusiastically. But then stopped in mid sentence, realising what his sibling said. His face went from a big smile to a traumatized expression. "We should go for—wait a second… WHAT?!"

"You heard it, Luigi. Wear Peach's gown to fool him."

The younger brother crossed his arms and shook his skull for disagreeing with the famous, short brave man. "Nuh-uh, am I dressing up like a pretty girl! I would look like a girly sissy who wore make-up, mascara and prances around like a ballerina!"

Princess Peach began to sob, getting upset at Luigi's insult. She removed her tears with a pink, silky handkerchief as they kept on moving down from her sapphire eyes. "Hey! That's my pastime…"

"You got that right, plumber boy! You shouldn't be dressed in that frock!" The brown-haired woman agreed, going along with his disapproval.

"Everybody… we should stick to Mario's idea. Who cares that Luigi has to be fully dressed in the princess's clothes. What matters are that Peach won't be nabbed this time and we'll eventually embark on the mission to get me back to my planet. Now who's with me?" Kirby interrupted, displeased with the commotion.

"I must say that I agree, we have to proceed with Master Mario's scheme." Peach's faithful companion acquiesced, understanding that it's pointless to quarrelling over the strategy.

"I guess it's okay… but I'm worried that it may fail and I'll get abducted as usual. I hope that any of my spare dresses won't be torn or ripped in the process." The sovereign muttered, being doubtful about Mario's suggestion.

"Sure, let's go for it. At least I'm not involved in this." Princess Daisy murmured, a little grumpy about the thought of her mate in a beautiful ball gown.

"Whatever, I'm not fine with this but if it's just for sending Kirby back to the stars than let's get this plan started." Luigi scowled, not keen on slipping into an elegant dress.

"All right then," Mario punched his gloved fist towards his hand, self-assured that his idea will succeed. He faced his affectionate love interest. "Princess, do you have an extra gown?"

"Of course I do, Mario. Everybody… if you will, just follow me to my bedroom." The regal lady brightly smiled.

In single file, Kirby, Toadsworth, Daisy, Luigi and Mario walked behind each other even as Peach were making their way to her own room which she is more like her sanctuary. It's located on the second floor so they travelled the stairway upwards. Once they reached the top of the stairs, the kind-hearted maiden pushed the double door wide open. One by one, they entered through.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on, the six were in Peach's bedroom and were standing near the bed; some of them were sitting on it. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was rooting through her array of personal dresses and gowns that have a different style of their own. However, they were all in the same pink colour.

The room hasn't changed a bit since that ordeal of being a prisoner here when she was captured along with the castle back then; there was a sofa next to the door, her mirror and desk was there with a collection of makeup and mascara kits everywhere, her assortment of frocks that she always wears that were hung on the hangers, a glass double door which leads to a small balcony, two bouquets of flowers were in vases on a table at each side of her beloved bed, a photo of Mario placed somewhere on the fireplace, a button of the secret way out that the supreme ruler only knew and a lot more things that can be spotted. The room has a perfume scent that smells like radiant, fresh picked roses.

Peach continued to pick out the best dress that fits Luigi perfectly. At times, she pulls out one of them and looked at it to see if it's the correct one. If it isn't, she puts it back where it was before. The lean, green-clad bloke suddenly saw a little pink, fluffy fan on the floor and he bent down to pick it up from the floor. He examines it closely, wondering if it belonged to his female chum.

"Hey, princess! Is this yours?" He queried, gripping onto the fan in the air.

"Oh, my fan! Thank you so much for finding it, I've been searching for this for days! Um… you can use it to conceal your face if Bowser gives you an intent look." The pretty maiden beamed, overjoyed to see her fan again.

Mario's youngest brother shrugged and took the liberty of keeping it in his hand. She returned to rummaging through her compilation of majestic gowns. At last, she cautiously tugged out a dainty, imperial dress that has a floral pattern decorated all over the pink fabric. She brought it to her feminine face and took a whiff of the fragrance. She sighed calmly and closed her eyes as the aroma travelled right through her nose. Princess Peach opened her eyes and smiled broadly. She rotates to the crew and showed them the dress that she chosen.

"What do you think? Classy, no?" She laughed, with enthusiasm whilst her azure eyes lit up with excitement. "I'd say it's the ideal frock that's wonderful for Luigi and I'm certain that it will fit him."

"I think it's over the top but let's go for it anyway." The green-capped protagonist remarked. His attention was on the graceful damsel. "But if I get snatched, Mario has to rescue me. That's what he owes me, at least he doesn't need to repay you."

"No he doesn't, every time he saves me. Mario's such a sweetheart whenever I need rescuing. He just does it anyhow, no matter how difficult the escapade can be. So please, change into that garment."

"Fair enough, but I can't do it if every person in the room is eyeballing me when I'm changing. Men needs their privacy, you know."

"I understand." The fair-haired female looked towards the four, except for the tall overall-wearing chap. "Everybody, we have to head out the door because Luigi doesn't want anyone to watch him changing into a new outfit. Now let's go in a orderly line please."

The princess hands over her additional dress to her buddy and before she departs, she provided him a thumbs up and winked.

"Help yourself to my assortment of cosmetics, mascara, lip gloss, lip stick, eye shadow, powder, perfume, foundation, cream, eyeliner and blusher if you want. I'm positive that Bowser will hardly recognize you in that make-up." She chuckled, blowing him a kiss in a good-natured way.

Mario, Kirby, Daisy and Toadsworth go behind Peach heading for the way out of the room. As each of them left, the white moustachioed toad closes the door on his way out as courtesy. He remembers to shut it if he's the last one who's leaving any room in the fortress at all times. Listening to the sound of the doorway shutting, the well-known brother grinned with satisfaction due to the fact that he's all alone and desires some personal space.

"Peace at last. At least, no one's having their eyes on me." He said to himself, sighing with gratification.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group of five were waiting in front of the door for Luigi to come out. The circular extraterrestrial was occupied with skipping in a circle blissfully, tittering away. The renowned rescuer was crossing his arms and tapping his right boot on the floorboards, the dark-haired girl was chatting with her female golden-haired companion and the spectacle-wearing toadstool was busy pacing back and forth with his head down. It seemed like hours since the man in green was within the room, preparing for Mario's conspiracy. Luigi was the key for this to go well, although Peach was aware that this might lead to a downfall and there may be a flaw in duping their arch nemesis.

"Kirby, I almost forgot." Mario strides to the pair of princesses; they paused their discussion and faced forward. The puffball stopped prancing about and focused his eyes at the three. The red jumper-wearing liberator stretched his hand to the royal ladies. "The one in the pink gown is Princess Peach, our honourable monarch and this young girl in the yellow dress is Princess Daisy from Sarasaland." Toadsworth paced past the group and stood there next to the female tomboy. The eminent hero points to the elder mushroom. "Finally, he's Toadsworth, Peach's devoted attendant."

The beautiful ruler did a curtsy and waved, her tomboyish pal bent down and blew a simple kiss whilst she winked and the senior steward bowed for a short time with a grin of acknowledgment.

"You previously knew Luigi and I back at the castle grounds outdoors. Lest, you've forgotten… we're the Mario brothers because of our family surname."

The Pop Star inhabitant bobs his cranium, absorbing the last-minute introduction into his mind.

"Man… Luigi is sure taking his sweet time in there, probably applying junk to his manly face." The Sarasaland sovereign guffawed, having an image of her close friend putting on cosmetics in her brain.

The princess glowered at her amused best friend and nudged her in the waist with force. "Hey! How can you say that about my personal belongings and our pal? That's not very nice, Daisy. You should know better than being rude to anyone or anything."

Peach's partner rubbed her waist and cringed, feeling how painful the prod was and she looked angrily at her close companion. "Ow… that hurts, Peachy."

"That will teach you not to upset Luigi and say horrible things about my make-up."

"Sheesh! I won't utter any abusive stuff again, I swear!"

"I hope you're telling the truth. I hate it when people don't."

The door of the bedroom unexpectedly opened and the plumber came outside, clasping onto the pink, royal fabric of the dress with one hand. On it, is a unique repetitive pattern that is pretty beyond belief at the bottom. He held a pink, feathery fan in his other gloved hand; obviously he was wearing the princess's long white, velvety gloves. His mouth was covered with rose lip-gloss, on his eyelids were pale pink eye shadow with glitter, his eyelashes were applied with eyeliner, his cheeks have a pinkish colour since he added a little blusher and he smelled like a flower garden due to the perfume. He had on a pair of red high-heeled shoes that Peach generally sported. He gripped the fan and fanned himself slowly like a typical princess. His trademark green cap wasn't on his head anymore and was replaced with a tiara that is identical to Peach's.

"Tee hee hee, I think you've gotten overboard with disguising as me. But I'll give you credit for using too much powder and paint on yourself." The rose-pink dress-clad ruler giggled, amusingly and noticing the new look of Luigi's face.

"Yeah, but it's a nice look on you!" The floral young woman sniggered, finding this very funny.

Mario slapped his forehead and shook his head, disgusted by the impersonation of his love interest. "Mamma mia… you nearly resemble the princess. Not what I had in mind but I think this will do."

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed in gladness, being fond of the amount of girlish makeup on his newfound acquaintance. He bounced up and down with utmost glee, flapping his mini arms like a bird.

"I say… this could be a suitable style for you, old bean. It's acceptable in my opinion. You did a splendid job, taking your valuable time to be this elegant. Oh ho! Who knows, you might be even prettier than Her Highness!" The active senior remarked, flashing a wide smile in the direction of the green Italian plumber.

"That's good and all but won't I get snatched anyway? …Despite dressing up as the princess." The green high jumper pondered, wondering about the stratagem.

"You most likely will, my boy. But on the bright side, that notorious Koopa King under no circumstances will run off with the princess. Not on my watch, he definitely won't. But chin up, Master Mario will save you like always." The chancellor of the building stated, with pleasure. "You can count on him every time."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Unexpectedly, a loud explosion can be heard from outside that sent the glass of the windows flying and the whole castle trembles violently from an unknown force, the six were alarmed and jumped because of the earth-shattering sound. It was so powerful that everyone nearly stumbled. The transparent glass was spilled all over the floor. Peach immediately hid at the back of Daisy, knelt down and hanged on to her mate's dress as she shook it strongly. Luigi rushed over behind his braver brother and clutched onto the straps of the overalls. Kirby hopped into Mario's arms, quivering with shock. Yet another boom rang in their ears that caused vases come crashing down and numerous bunch of flowers were scattered across the flooring.

"Seems like Bowser is here for Princess Peach… doesn't he ever learn that no matter he do, he gets trounced?" The valiant man said, kneeling and gently putting his brand-new ally down. He then stood tall like a daring hero. "C'mon Luigi and Kirby, time to show him who's boss! Let's-a-go!"

The other two central characters nodded and pursued the leading man in red; they hurried past their acquaintances and left them behind. Mario's dame got herself up and watched her associates departing for the door. The shorthaired damsel stood facing the blonde female and laid a gloved hand on her right shoulder, attempting to comfort her. The steward went to the crowned lady and stood by her side.

"If Masters Mario and Luigi manages to send off Master Kirby back to outer space, I'd wish them luck and bid the marshmallow adieu." Toadsworth replied, self-assuredly and smiled.

"That's respectful of you to say that, Toadsworth." The tiara-wearing blondie beamed. After that, she whispered to herself. "I believe in you Mario Bros. … Especially you too, Kirby. Reach for the stars and you'll get there safely."

"I bet those boys will be able to kick that Koopa's butt! I'm sure of it." The floral, vivacious girl hollered with confidence. Knowing the brothers, she understands that they can get the job done with teamwork.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The doors were swayed wide open as Mario dragged his brother (in a dress) by the hand, Kirby was right behind them. They stood there as a three, ogling at a familiar Koopa Clown Car that belonged to none other than Bowser. The heroes scowled at the fire-breathing monster that hovered before them in his favoured transportation.

"Gwa ha ha ha! Well, well, well, if it isn't my arch-nemesis Mario and… what the--?! Princess Peach?!" The Koopa Lord laughed evilly. He immediately spotted the third protagonist at the back of the capped siblings. "What's this? Why do you morons have a pink marshmallow tagging along?"

The rose-coloured, childlike hero glowered at the green-spiked villain with anger; he didn't like being insulted especially by a new foe.

"If want Princess Peach so desperately, why don't you come and kidnap her now?" The fearless man asked in a taunting tone of voice, blowing a raspberry at his adversary.

"Fine then! Prepare yourself you wretched plumber, I'm gonna steal your precious sweetheart away from you!"

The mushroom man stepped in front of his '_princess_' and stretched both arms to defend the dress-wearing gentleman whilst looking angrily at the Koopa King. "Not without a fight, you're not! Don't be so sure that you'll be able to ride off with her, not on my watch!"

"Very well, you leave me no choice. Let's fight over her, shall we?"

"All right then, you're going down Bowser!"

The evil turtle rummaged in his transportation and got hold of a couple of Bob-ombs in his claws. One by one, he hurled them downwards towards his opponents. The gutsy hero prepared to use his trusty hammer as a tennis racket and looked intently at the bombs. He hit them one at a time as they were sent flying back to his rival. Kirby helped out by using his special ability to suck in anything that he sees. He opened his humongous mouth, a gust of wind blew in the direction of the bombs and sucked in a small number of them like a vacuum. Who knows where they went and end up in? He spat them out right away, heading straight for the sinister tyrant.

He quickly dodged them who were sent soaring elsewhere and sneered sinisterly at his rivals, mocking at their attacks. He and his flying vehicle zoomed to the overall-wearing, short protagonist, his new companion and his disguised brother. He instantaneously halted in front of them and looked toward the main characters. The wicked shelled monarch hopped out of his Koopa Clown Car, punching his clenched knuckle into his claw in an intimidating way.

"Fork over the princess and nobody gets hurt." He threatened, he gritted his pointed teeth.

"Forget it Koopa creep, you're not having her." The red-clad plumber refused, folding his arms and shaking his head. Afterwards, He points in a straight direction. "But… isn't Kammy Koopa calling for you?"

King Bowser revolved his head round but ended up seeing nothing. Using his chance to escape, Mario stood facing his companions and gripped Luigi's gloved hand.

"C'mon, let's make tracks!" The lead hero bellowed.

He dragged his youngest sibling by the hand and they raced off down the pathway, past the monstrous reptile. The reddish pink dashed after them, trailing behind. Realized that he fell for the trick, the scaly sovereign jumped back in his faithful vehicle and zoomed after his fleeing foes.

"Come back here, you cowards!" He roared, his voice boomed through the castle grounds. "Mark my words, Peachy will be MINE!"

The gang speedily sprinted as fast as they can with their nemesis hot on their tail. They spotted a nearby tree and hid behind the trunk, they stopped to catch their breaths as they were breathing heavily. The Italian brothers let go of their hands, put their hands on their legs, bend their bodies down and panted. Kirby sat on the grass gasping for air under the shade. The rays shone through the lush leaves, producing shadows on the ground.

"At least… we've… lost him…" The saviour in red wheezed, exhausted from the chase. "…for now."

"What… are… we… going to do, Mario?" The adorable cutie enquired, huffing and puffing for air.

"We'll… stay here… until the close… is clear."

The green-hatted guy moved his eyes left and right, checking to see if their enemy is there. He sighed with relief, delighted that there is no sign of Lord Bowser or his airborne car. He rotated to stare toward his chums and grinned with satisfaction.

"Bowser's gone, fellas. Let's get out while the getting's—" He was cut off when an infamous aircraft swooped like an eagle from the right, was suddenly snatched by the claw and taken away. "Help! Mario, save me!"

The main stars at once darted out of their hiding place; the fearless rescuer gasped glaring at his departing arch-foe who was grasping Luigi's right hand and he was dangling for dear life. The rose-tinted, celestial being gulped glimpsing at one of his brand-new buddies in deep trouble. The fake '_Princess Peach_' looked down and secondly up, quivering violently because of how high he was at this time.

"Somebody, anybody please rescue me!" He screamed, loudly at the top of his voice.

"Mamma Mia…" The red shirt-wearing redeemer groaned.

"Oh my stars! That fiend nabbed your brother!" The rosy extraterrestrial gasped. "We've got to do something!"

"Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" The dastardly beast cackled, his horrible laugh echoed in the clear sky. It ended eventually when the villainous craft soared away; it became a tiny dot the further it flew off from the soil. Unluckily to the remaining liberators, they have no idea where is the beastly brute taking the false princess.

"Seems like the quest to send you back to your planet will have to wait, my bro needs me." The portly plumber said with willpower, clenching his fist beside his waist.

"I know what you mean… family's important and besides, Luigi is my recent friend now." The puffball nodded, understanding the importance of the lean, green male. "But… how do we get help?"

"Don't worry, I know the perfect group of allies that we can have to accompany us on our escapade."

"Who are they?"

"You'll be able to meet them sooner than you think."

Mario and Kirby made their way down the path to the large blue double door with a massive yellow star and black eyes. Not only do the quest involves saving the youngest Mario brother, there is another mission which is for the pink creature to reach the stars before the Grand Prix finishes. As soon as they arrived at the door, the celebrated protagonist pressed it open and they went through the doorway. These tasks were in their minds at the moment and their adventure has just begun.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: New year meaning new long-awaited chapter of the story. I've worked extremely hard on this and I think this is worth the wait, due to how long the chappie is. The previous longest fic I've submitted was "_Disturbia_", last year's Halloween special. Sadly, I didn't have time to do something nice for New Year's Eve or New Year's Day but think of this as a present to you "_Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom_" fans to celebrate 2009. I even took the liberty of playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl _to start fights… "_Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom_" style!

I chose the character I'm going to play as and three more fighters for the computer to control. Then picked any stage I want like **Mushroomy Kingdom **for instance. Lol, I'm been choosing Mario lately and sometimes my other favourite brawlers which were Kirby and Princess Peach. The contestants that were handpicked were the main characters who appeared in the crossover.

2008 has its ups and downs but it was a memorable year 'cause of such wonderful shows or events like **Beijing 2008 **(due to the success of Team GB – Yay for my country!), "_MTV Europe Music Awards 2008_" (Lmao, **Rick Astley **won the "_Best Act Ever_" award 'cause of the internet prank known as "_Rickrolling_"), "_The Girls Aloud Party_" and so on. With a bit of luck, the athletes from this year's Olympics will return in four years time to the next one. Team GB will hopefully make me, the nation, the queen and her family as well as themselves proud and they'll fly the flag for us if they do well.

For the time being, send your caring reviews to me please. Right now, I'm just listening to "_See The Light_" by **Paradise** which is one of my favourite songs. Do any of you remember the song fanfiction of this story?


End file.
